Amara
Amara is the human alias of The Darkness, a powerful and destructive force that predates our current reality. The sister of God Himself and the eldest being in existence, she is amortal and is determined to settle her grudge against Him by any means necessary. Despite reconciling with her brother at the end of Season 11, she persists as a an anti-villain seeking to make her own reality in juxtaposition with God's. This becomes the impetus for The Convergence. Early Existence and Imprisonment Pre-Convergence The Dark Dimension In Into The Wild Abyss, she briefly appears with the other wraiths and seem to express vague regretful. Canary Season 1 In My Demons, In You Have Failed This City, The Convergence Canary Season 2 In The Storm, In See You Again, In Glorious, Birds of Prey Season 1 In Blood Eagle, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, she possesses Tommy in order to pay a visit to Laurel and the Birds. Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, Birds of Prey Season 4 In My Last Breath, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Pound of Flesh, The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 In Bound, In An Exercise In Futility, In Not All Suffering Is Bad, The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 In Destinies, In Worldkiller, Birds of Prey Season 7 In Long Day's Journey Into Night, In Death and the Maidens, In Breathe Into Me, In Whatever It Takes, In Erase This, In Better Days, Birds of Prey Season 8 In Paradigm, In Blow Me Away, In Sooner or Later, In Tear The World Down, Personality Trivia * She is the seventh most-appearing antagonist on this wiki, behind Brainiac (155 episodes), Malcolm Merlyn (133 episodes), Aurora de Martel (127 episodes), Reign (112 episodes), Ra's al Ghul (65 episodes), and D.I.S.C.O.R.D. (55 episodes). Amara appears in 39 episodes. ** She is one of only two antagonists to appear in 4 or more series on this wiki. ** In addition, she is the de facto main antagonist of the Convergence storyline as a whole. Quotes Appearances * 15/145 (BOP) * 12/264 (SPN)5 * 6/50 (Canary) * 5/60 (The Last Children of Krypton) * 1/5 (TTD) * 39 (Total) (TTD) (1/5) * Into The Wild Abyss (Canary S1) (1/10) * My Demons (Canary S2) (2/10) * Nothing Personal * You Have Failed This City Convergence Appearances (Canary S3) (1/10) * The Storm (Canary S4) (2/10) * See You Again (possessing Tommy Merlyn/as Moira Queen) * Glorious (Birds of Prey S1) (1/17) * Blood Eagle (in Tommy's dreams) (Birds of Prey S2) (1/17) * The Things We Can't Outrun (possessing Tommy Merlyn (Birds of Prey S3) (1/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper (Birds of Prey S4) (1/17) * My Last Breath (Birds of Prey S5) (1/17) * Pound of Flesh (The Last Children of Krypton S3) (3/15) * Bound * An Exercise In Futility * Not All Suffering Is Bad (The Last Children of Krypton S4) (2/15) * Destinies * Worldkiller (Birds of Prey S7) (6/20) * Long Day's Journey Into Night * Death and the Maidens * Breathe Into Me * Whatever It Takes * Erase This * Better Days (Birds of Prey S8) (4/17) * Paradigm * Blow Me Away * Sooner Or Later * Tear The World Down Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Higher Beings Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:The Dark Dimension Characters Category:Supernatural Season 12 Characters Category:Canary Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring characters appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Big Bads Category:Multiverse Antagonists Category:Convergence Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Blood & Circuits Season 1 Characters Category:Blood & Circuits Season 2 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Birds of Prey Antagonists Category:The Last Children of Krypton Antagonists Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Antagonists appearing in multiple series Category:Characters Category:Characters with knowledge of the original timeline Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters